A day at the beach
by 1animeangel1
Summary: the night class goes to the beach today! who knew it would be so much trouble. . .
1. Chapter 1: Going

**Your character list:**

**Takuma: the cheery dorm vice president Blondie who has a scary grandfather, he is also known as ichijo.**

**Ruka: the tall brunette that likes Kaname, and looks good with Kain.**

**Rima: the orange haired girl who is the shortest in the night class group, always eating pocky with shiki**

**Shiki: the maroon hair guy who is always with rima eating pocky and in the shadow**

**Kaname: the dorm president with the dark brown hair who is always saying hi to yuuki, tall and graceful**

**Aido: the cheerful dashing guy that is always charming the day class girls.**

**Kain: the orange haired dude who is Aido's cousin, tall and deep voiced, he doesn't really goof around**

**Sieren: Always stopping zero form hurting Kaname, burning any annoying valentines or roses she is always by Kaname's side.**

Chapter 1

"Hey everyone!" declared Aido, "since everybody is so gloomy, they probably need a day at the beach!".

"Don't be stupid", scolded Ruka, nobody here needs a day at the beach".

"I'm not stupid, I'm just being generous!" shouted Aido in complaint.

"Aido's right", Takuma said cheerfully, "we need the ocean".

"We get sun burnt easy" said Rima, "a model getting sun burnt is the worst".

. "I agree" Shiki said while chomping on three pieces of pocky at the same time.

"Put sun screen on!" said Aido getting annoyed at the all excuses.

"But sun screens icky" said Shiki.

"Shut up!" yelled Aido.

"Kaname what do you think?" Takuma asked.

"I'll let you go but no blood" Kaname said while walking out the door escaping the awkward conversation.

"It has been decided!" cheered aido.

Shiki and Rima groaned.

* * *

><p>Aido walked out of his dorm, with sun glasses combing his hair back, a graphic male tang top with a shark on it, and his swim trunks that had graffiti palms trees and Hawaiian flowers.<p>

"Nooooooooooooo" screamed Shiki as Takuma and Kain pinned him down, putting on a button Hawaiian shirt, and swim trunks that are really wild and sassy.

Struggling he tried to bite his finger so he could whip his attackers with blood.

"Rima!" Rima heard the last of what Shiki said.

She shook her head and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Rima sat bored on the entrance steps to their dorms.<p>

A black limo pulled up in front of Rima.

"Rima" Rima's and Shiki's manager said, "you and Shiki have a photo shoot at 3:00, and where's Shiki?".

Just then the door slowly creaked open, a white stained hand stuck out trembling as it dragged itself out, Rima and the manager stared as a twitching face popped out. Undeniably Shiki.

"I-i-icky s-s-sun s-screen" Shiki managed like the sunscreen was poisoning.

"h-h-help" Shiki yelped.

Suddenly the door burst open again.

There stood the devious Kain and Takuma, and with them Aido.

"Noooooooooooo!" Shiki screamed as they dragged him down the hall.

"Oh it will be perfect photo shoots at the beach!" chimed the manager as she drove off, "meet you there!".

"Aww, I thought it was an excuse to get out of this" Rima thought aloud, "oh well I don't like photo shoot any way".

Just then the door burst open again.

There stood Ruka smiling evilly holding a neon pink bikini.

"Um, nice swimming suit" said Rima.

"no Rima" Ruka said shaking her head, "it's for you!", with that she grabbed Rima's wrist and dragged her back in the dorms, with Rima screaming: "nooooooooo!" ,just like Shiki .

* * *

><p>Rima and Shiki groaned as they stepped out of the van. The sun blared on here heads, burning up their hair.<p>

"This has got to be the hottest day of my life" groaned Rima.

"Yup, I agree" said Shiki.

"Don't be such gloomy woomies" cooed Aido.

"Any ways you guys are to go swimming whether you want it or not!" demanded Aido.

* * *

><p>Aido forgot about his demand on Shiki and Rima and instantly started showing off and flattering all the girls on the beach.<p>

The group of hot people, who just found themselves on the beach, is really vampires.

Shiki and Rima hid under the umbrella, eating the quickly melting pocky. Shiki was about to bite into his pocky until he was attacked by girls, dragging him out into the sun.

"Your so cute!". "Why hide with that stupid girl?". "Oh, maybe she forced you under there!". "don't worry we won't force you to do anything!". "Come swim with us!". "Did I mention your so cute?". "Cuties shouldn't hide".

Shiki struggled, but the girls were dragging him everywhere, stretching him all angles.

"I want him with me!". "No I want him with me". "I saw him first!". "He's all mine!". "Gimme gimme gimme!". "He likes me the most!". "Stupid, he likes me the most!". "Give him too me!" "Arghhh!"  
>. "He likes me!" "Don't you like me?"<p>

Shiki was being stretched and stretched and stretched at all angles.

Rima sat there laughing to herself about how funny it looked for Shiki to be attacked by girls.

"My, my, you're so beautiful, what a shame that such a beauty will be hiding away from me" someone said besides Rima.

Rima turned around.

A blonde, who to her was not at all handsome, was looking at her, the one who talked to her.

Rima had to get away from this pervert!

"Whatever" said Rima getting up away from this guy.

"Wait" said the blonde grabbing her wrist, "it's okay, just stay with me under this umbrella, I'll get to know you, don't worry I'll be nice".

Rima didn't know what to do, this guy will keep stalking her.

Luckily Shiki saw the Rima and guy situation, and slithered under the screaming girls.

"Yo" Shiki said, "I was right here", as he sat right in between Rima and the blonde, sitting on his hand.

"Owwwwwwwww!" yowled the blonde pulling his hand away.

"You left her, so all I can do was comfort her broken heart" whined the blonde.

"Well I'm here" said Shiki bored.

"Humph" said the blonde.

"By the way darling" cooed the blonde, "my name is Kazeharu".

Again the girls came to take Shiki away.

"She's forcing you again!" whined the girls. Pulling Shiki away.

"Now that snob is gone we can go on darling" said Kazeharu.

"you know you're a pervert" said Rima.

"hahahahaha" laughed Kazeharu, "your funny".

Rima didn't know how to get this guy away.

Finally she got up, dodging his hand that was trying to grab onto her wrist and walked away, she slipped through the crowd of screaming girls and got Shiki sliding through the crowd again and left.

Little did they know Shiki was being watched by a girl who fell in love with Shiki at first sight, is now steaming at Rima and trying to get Shiki to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: girls, girls and more girls!

**Your character list:**

**Takuma: the cheery dorm vice president Blondie who has a scary grandfather, he is also known as ichijo.**

**Ruka: the tall brunette that likes Kaname, and looks good with Kain.**

**Rima: the orange haired girl who is the shortest in the night class group, always eating pocky with shiki**

**Shiki: the maroon hair guy who is always with Rima eating pocky and in the shadow**

**Kaname: the dorm president with the dark brown hair who is always saying hi to Yuuki, tall and graceful**

**Aido: the cheerful dashing guy that is always charming the day class girls.**

**Kain: the orange haired dude who is Aido's cousin, tall and deep voiced, he doesn't really goof around**

**Kazeharu: the perverted blonde I made up in the last chapter.**

**1animeangel1**

Chapter 2

"When will the sun come down?" moaned Shiki hiding under an umbrella. (Note that they found a new spot for the umbrella)

He picked up a piece of pocky to cheer him up.

Unfortunately the Choco part had been melted off. (The favorite part of pocky for Shiki)

"This sucks" Shiki moaned dropping the Choco-less pocky stick.

All of a sudden the umbrella flipped over, revealing a hundred of angry fan girls.

Shiki stared, knowing what will happen next.

His arms were already sore from when they were pulling him all angles, every limb.

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuutie boooooooooooooy!" shouted the fan girls pulling him away.

Rima shook her head and pulled out a book, she stared at the book for a moment, then put away.

"How boring" mumbled Rima to herself reaching for something else in her beach bag.

"Oh nothing will be boring if you're with me" someone said.

Rima turned her head around.

It was Kazeharu, the perverted blonde again.

"Um" started Rima.

All of a sudden a flash of a weaved pink flashed in Rima's vision.

Kazeharu flew away head over heels in a practically a wheel shape away.

Rima turned around.

It was Ruka a pink beach bag in hand, the one that hit Kazeharu in the face.

Kazeharu got up, dizzy, what had hit him?

When he looked at Rima again, he saw two beautiful girls.

Was he hallucinating?

He shook his head making himself a blonde blur.

Finally he looked at Rima again, there were still two beautiful girls there.

The new one was a tall brunette; she held a pink bag, the one who had hit him.

He rushed over to Ruka grabbing her hand.

"You're so beautiful; do you really spend your days hitting men with bags?" Kazeharu trying to charm Ruka, "That's just my type".

Then he tried to kiss Ruka's hand.

Her fast vampire reflects smacked Kazeharu in the face.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kazeharu yowled as he flew backwards bloody nose in all.

Rima and Ruka disgusted by the smell ran as far away as they could from this guy.

Takuma was walking along the beach with a towel over his shoulders.

All of a sudden he was grabbed.

"Your so cuuuuuuuute" someone screamed as she grabbed him.

Takuma's towel flew off falling in the ocean.

"My towel!" howled Takuma.

Takuma turned around to see who it was.

A thousand girls miles around surrounded him.

Staring at him, turning into one of his fan girls instantly.

Aido was dancing and prancing along, saying hi to all the girls in a flirtatious way.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" they all screamed racing toward him.

But the problem was.

If an extremely hot guy comes to the beach and is looking for attention from the girls, he'll get some, but a lot, because at the beach Aido's practically a magnet for girls.

They circled him in a paparazzi, fighting and screaming, kicking and beating, reaching and crying, all of them wanted Aido.

And what they didn't know is that they crushed him, finally they realized they were fighting for something that wasn't even there, and then they made search parties to find their target.

Finally when they found him, it started all over again.

And then did he realize he didn't want this.

Finally he decided he needed to get out of this.

And indeed he did.

Kain sat there under the blue and white umbrella bored out of his mind.

Why did I agree to this? Thought Kain to himself.

He played with his hair, switched his stereo to different kind of rock music, searched through his basket trying to find something to eat, found Aido's drawing notebook and messed around with it.

He checked the stereo time _2:46_

They left at 2:00, it hasn't even been an hour yet!

Kain lay down, this was boring.

Suddenly he felt himself drag across the matt out into the blazing sun.

"Ah" said Kain as he covered his eyes.

"Don't cover your ever so handsome eyes" said someone above Kain.

A shadow cast upon Kain.

He uncovered his eyes to see himself staring at a girl, with brown hair, and green emerald eyes.

She was pretty cute, but not like Ruka.

"You're really cool looking, you know that?" she said.

The girl pulled Kain up.

"Sorry I pulled you out" the girl said.

"That's alright" said Kain rubbing the back of his head because it hurt.

"Oh are you flirting!" squealed the girl eyeing Kain's arm that was rubbing the back of his head.

"Um. . ." started Kain.

"I'll grant your wish!" she squealed grabbing Kain's hand.

"By the way my name is Kiyomi" she blabbered as she dragged him away.

Rima and Ruka hid behind the changing stalls.

"How long did you have to suffer all that?" whispered Ruka.

"Sort of when I first got here, I think" whispered Rima back.

They began walking off to tourist city, where tourist get to hang out, they had ice cream Shoppe's, clothe stores, gift shops, museums, etc.

Rima and Ruka walked around avoiding the beach because Kazaharu.

They walked around for a little bit.

But they saw Kain and Kiyomi walking out of the ice cream shop.

Ruka dashed behind a shop dragging Rima with her.

"Who's that with Kain?" asked Ruka obviously jealous.

"No idea" said Rima making an X with her fingers.

"I want to spy on then" hissed Ruka.

"Okay. . . "said Rima excited

Someone grabbed Shiki out of the screaming fan girl crowd.

"Thank god Rim-"began Shiki.

Another girl stood in front of him, she had brown hair in floppy pig tails, not high up and sturdy like Rima's but floppy down, she had blue eyes, but not as pale as Shiki's own eyes. Seeing that it was not Rima he began to walk away.

Again the girl grabbed him.

Shiki stared at her in confusment.

She took this the wrong way and thought Shiki was staring at her in awe.

"I know you like me" she said firmly feeling like she can blow up.

"Like?" questioned Shiki.

"So you do like me!" cheered the girl.

"Ah . . . um" started Shiki.

"Let's go on a date before the other girl does" said the girl hugging Shiki.

"You meant Rima?" said Shiki confused even more.

"Whatever, I don't even want to hear her name!" demanded the girl.

Shiki was freaked out.

"My name is Yuka and I demand you call me Yuka because that is my first name" the girl said hugging Shiki's arm.

"What is your name?" cooed Yuka squeezing Shiki's arm tightly.

Shiki did not want this girl to be calling him by his first name say he said:

"Shiki".

"What is your first name?" Yuka asked snuggling on to Shiki.

This got Shiki and he didn't know what to do, he couldn't lie because he was a forever puppet to people.

Takuma was trapped in a cage of girls. Literally!

The crazy fan girls formed a cage around Takuma, without realizing it.

"Help me!" screamed Takuma; he didn't dare pound on the cage because that would be awkward.

"You have to find the key" said a girl.

"Where is it?" takuma asked desperately.

"It's your mouth" she said.

"So I already have it, where do I put it?" said takuma.

"My mouth is the lock" said he girl slyly.

"What! Screamed Takuma.

"Hee hee" said the girl.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo" screamed takuma.

"Now kiss me!" screamed the girl.

Ruka scrunched up her face at the girl with kain.

"Where did she come from, who is she, when did she, why did she, how did she get kain to be with anybody but me!" hollered Ruka.

"I thought you liked Kaname-sama" said Rima.

Ruka whipped around.

"Did you just call him Kaname-sama!" shrieked ruka, "nobody else calls him Kaname-sama but me!"

"Exactly my point" mumbled Rima.

"That's a relief" sighed ruka.

"Then again, what about kain?" Rima added.

"What!" shrieked ruka turning her attention back to kain and that girl.

"How do I know who that girl is without acting like a jealous goof!" complained ruka.

"Because you are a jealous goof" mumbled rima under her breath.

Ruka whipped around to Rima.

Uh-oh.

"I know you go out there!" exclaimed ruka.

"w-what?" Rima said.

"You're perfect!" ruka continued, "Any way you can't appear jealous because your already with shiki".

"What!" shrieked Rima, "where did you get that from?"

Ruka giggled, "Whatever now go!"

Ruka gave Rima a push out of their hiding place.

There was no turning back now; Rima was not the kind of girl to be sneaking behind a changing stall in public, minus the part when ruka pulled her there.

Rima headed to kain and kiyomi.

"Kain!" Rima called.

Rima realized that this wasn't being herself just calling Kain like that, is Kain suspicious?

Kain and kiyomi looked Rima's way.

"Uh um, h-hi, say kain I didn't think you'd get a girl this early" blabbered Rima, obviously nervous.

"Who the hell are you?" kiyomi said pointing a finger at Rima.

"Hey, watch the language!" Rima snapped, "I just got here!".

"Don't you barge in and take my kain-y poos!" kiyomi shrieked.

"Phhtt!" Rima giggled trying to hold it in.

"Whatever now leave!" kiyomi snapped clutching tighter to kain.

"Ah um" Rima struggled as kain and kiyomi walked away.

"Well, I'm in the same class as kain we came here together!" exclaimed Rima chasing after kain and kiyomi.

"What!" kiyomi whirled around, "you have got to be kidding!"

"I'm not!" bragged Rima not really meaning to brag.

"Grrrrrrrr!" growled kiyomi, "what are you trying to do?"

"Ah um, m-make friends with you!" explained Rima.

"Oh really?" kiyomi said clutching her self even tighter to kain, "then what's all this business about going to the beach with kain!".

"Well you see. . . "Rima tried as she followed kain and kiyomi around the tourist town.

"so senri, is it?" yuka cooed snuggling against shiki.

"Um y-yeah" shiki stammered.

"Want to go over to the tourist town, they have a Ferris wheel for both of us" cooed yuka.

"It's expensive and I don't have any money" said shiki.

"I'll pay!" exclaimed yuka.

"Girls shouldn't pay" argued shiki.

"Not if they really really want to!" cheered yuka, "Now come on!"

Shiki was dragged to the Ferris wheel line.

It was long and for that shiki was grateful.

But yuka still walked past the line.

"Move it!" "Out of the way!" "Money coming through!" yuka screamed and shouted at the complaining waiters.

Shiki was confused of what yuka was doing.

Finally they got to the Ferris wheel entrance.

"Miss the lines back there" the man standing at the entrance said.

"Not if I have this!" Snapped yuka pulling out a wad of hundred dollar bills.

The man's mouth dropped open, his greedy eyes reflecting the green treasure.

"Right this way" said the man as he accepted the money.

"See, no problem senri" yuka whispered to shiki as they stepped inside the Ferris wheel.

Senri felt the Ferris wheel lurch up as they were lifted up.

(The Ferris wheel isn't the kind with the open roof it's has window walls all around it)

"this goes about four rounds with what I gave the man" cooed yuka, "let's do something good"

"w-what?" shiki asked confused.

"silly, I'll show you, with our private space" yuka cooed pointing to the sign that said: these are privacy windows, you may do as you like.

"what kind of sign is that?" shiki said.

"it's a sign perfect for us" said yuka beginning to unbutton shiki's shirt.

You'll have disturbing thoughts tonight or today! Hahaha! Thank you for reading! Your reviews made me pick up the pace! Thank all!

Signed,

1animeangel1


	3. Chapter 3: Didn't see that coming

**Your character list:**

**Takuma: the cheery dorm vice president Blondie who has a scary grandfather, he is also known as ichijo.**

**Ruka: the tall brunette that likes Kaname, and looks good with Kain.**

**Rima: the orange haired girl who is the shortest in the night class group, always eating pocky with shiki**

**Shiki: the maroon hair guy who is always with Rima eating pocky and in the shadow**

**Kaname: the dorm president with the dark brown hair who is always saying hi to Yuuki, tall and graceful**

**Aido: the cheerful dashing guy that is always charming the day class girls.**

**Kain: the orange haired dude who is Aido's cousin, tall and deep voiced, he doesn't really goof around**

**Kazeharu: the perverted blonde I made up in the last chapter.**

**Yuka: the girl who was after shiki, brown hair really likes shiki and really hates rima (though doesn't even know Rima's name)**

**Kiyomi: the girl who was after kain. (Met rima and thinks that rima is after her little kain poos)**

**Sorry it took so long my waiting fans, I hope you like romance because if you don't you probably will quit reading this story ever again. -_-**

Chapter 3

Aido snuck out of the group of girls leaving fighting over nothing.

He sighed walking down the path of sand, the crispy warm rock sliding beneath his feet.

"Ah!" aido yelped.

Camera men and managers, crew men and models, directors and photographers, computer geeks and staff members all of a sudden hustled across the sand path.

One of the staff turned to aido.

"Have you seen Rima touya and senri shiki?" the staff asked aido.

"Oh!" exclaimed aido, "they came with me to the beach!", "uh, they could be anywhere!"

"Okay then" said the staff catching up to his other staff members.

Aido watched the group walk away.

Photo shoot at the beach! How lucky are Rima and shiki.

Aido decided that he would help the modeling people because he thought that Rima and Shiki would enjoy this, so he picked up the pace and looked for a red head and the other type of red head.

Takuma was dithering over his situation.

The girl had just said "kiss me", and Takuma had not kissed a girl in two centuries!

"Is there another way?" asked takuma cheerfully.

"No, there is not" the girl replied.

Takuma desperately looked around the cage.

His knees digged against the soft sand, digging it in.

Wait! Soft sand being dug in!

Takuma scooped up a hand full of sand, then again, one after another.

He was going to dig his way out.

"WH-what are you doing!" shrieked the girl.

Takuma grinned at the girl, "nothing much".

* * *

><p>"So, your name is kiyomi?" Rima said skipping alongside kiyomi, "and you crashed into kain?"<p>

"Yeah. . ." kiyomi said annoyed of Rima.

"So how did you do it?" Rima asked.

Kiyomi whipped around, "will you stop that?" she snapped at Rima, "leave us alone!", "what can a girl do to get some peace time with her boyfriend?", "and what do you want anyway?", "I meant just stop!"

Rima jolted back in surprise, she didn't expect this.

Kiyomi whipped back around and rushed kain away from Rima, Rima watched surely letting down ruka, well she learned much.

Rima walked back to ruka, ruka was steaming, "what had happened?" ruka said pointing a finger at Rima.

"She just yelled me for following them, which was your plan!" Rima argued, "why are you mad anyway?".

"I'm not mad at you!" apologized ruka, "I'm so mad at that girl for yelling at me friend!".

Rima stared, why would she be mad at Rima anyway, I meant she just did the job so she was bot mad of course.

"So, what did you learn" ruka asked slyly looking at her nails.

"her name is kiyomi, she said she and kain crashed into each other and met, she did not say how kain and her started walking around together, and she is a popular girl so all guys fall for her and kain was the first to flirt with her and then she started to realize" Rima reported and after she was done took a deep breath.

"Hmm . . . "ruka thought rubbing her jaw.

Rima waited.

Ruka shot up, "it's a lie!" ruka exclaimed

"WH-what?" Rima stuttered, "a lie?".

"It's all a lie, there's no way that kain would just straight out crash into her and then start flirting!" ruka blabbered, "and if he really likes her he would actually smile!", "did he smile?".

"No" replied Rima.

"It's fake!" ruka exclaimed jumping up and down, "it's fake it's fake it's fake!".

"Um. . . "Rima said freaked out.

"So do you like kain better now?" Rima asked still freaked out.

Ruka turned back to normal mode.

"I guess, I meant well, Kaname!" ruka shrieked, "I forgot about Kaname-sama!"

Rima slapped her hand on her forehead, "ughh. ".

* * *

><p>"Senri-sama, you're not gonna stop this, will you? Yuka said brushing shiki's maroon hair aside revealing his pale lips.<p>

Senri still did not do anything.

"You're the guy, why don't you take the lead?" yuka continued.

Yuka lifted her head, moving them closer to shiki's head, brushing his nose with her nose.

"Senri. . ." yuka whispered gripping shiki's unbuttoned shirt.

All of a sudden yuka felt a herself being pushed away.

Yuka opened her eyes in shock; shiki was the one who had pushed her, holding back her arms away from him.

"s-senri?" yuka stammered, "I thought that you weren't going to stop this!"

Shiki stayed silent bowing his head down, "I'm not a puppet" he mumbled.

"What?" yuka asked, "What did you just say?"

Shiki did not say anything.

"Great the first time I get to hear you talk and I don't even know what you said!" yuka whined.

Silence.

Yuka looked down, then her eyes lit up, all of a sudden she sprang at shiki, "senri I'm scared of heights hold me!".

"Gahhh!" shiki yelped as she pounced on him.

Again he had the guts to push her off.

"WH-what!" yuka shrieked.

Shiki just sat there buttoning up his shirt.

Yuka smirked; she'll get to him before he buttons it up fully.

She pounced on him again.

But by the time she looked up he had already finished buttoning.

"How!" yuka demanded, "Whatever it's not like I liked you that much, I have other guys".

Yuka folded her arms and stuck her nose up in the air, hoping for shiki to react.

Shiki just sat there doing nothing, not even caring.

All of a sudden the Ferris wheel stopped and the door started slide open.

"n-no!" hollered yuka clenching her fist, "aha!" yuka pulled out her purse, then pulled out another wad of a hundred dollar bills.

Shiki clung to the door waiting for it to open.

Shfftt.

The door slid open.

Before yuka got the chance to get up from her seat, shiki bolted out of the ride.

"Senri!" yuka screamed out to shiki, "I'll find you!", "senri!"

* * *

><p>Wet sand dripped on Takuma's head, his knees wrinkly and sore from kneeling down on all fours while digging with a his hands, talking about hands, they hurted the most!<p>

"It's all worth it" Takuma said to himself.

He could hear the girls screaming their heads off for him, but they were stuck. Once he was out of here, he'll help them, and then dash away, at mega speed.

After a few feet of forward, Takuma decided to start digging up.

"okay, almost there" he said again huffing from the closed space around him, with only one hip-sized hole to breath, which was a couple feet away.

Light was breaking through. Takuma gasped and covered his eyes. It was amazing! He actually dug a huge hole out of that creepy cage of girls! Well, even though he was a vampire.

Popping his head through and squinting his eyes, Takuma hoisted himself up with his arms, narrowly slipping through the hole.

He looked behind himself. Yes! He was a few feet away from the creepy, struggling, crazy, fan girls.

Takuma could hear the girl's conversation, their voices panicky for takuma: "where is that cutie boy!", "I don't know!", "who was watching!", "I saw him!", "what!", "some girl pulled him down in a hole!", "we must find that drastically girl!", "I don't think it was a girl", "what!", "it was an army of girls!", "gasp!", "we must find cutie boy!"

They struggled. "rghh!", "arghh!", "move it!", "I can't!", rghhghgh!", "yaggg!", "move! Move! Move!", "I can't!", "ughhhh!".

Takuma chuckled as he made his way to the tangled cage of crazy fan girls. With his super mighty vampire strength, he picked the lucky girl to hold on to her arm, and then he pulled uneffortly.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" all the girls shrieked as they tumbled out.

Takuma ran as fast as his super-strength vampire legs could carry him.

* * *

><p>Rima and Ruka walked around, looking at stuff.<p>

"Rima!" someone called

Rima and Ruka turned around.

It was Shiki, running toward them.

"Shiki" Rima said, "how's your time with the girls?"

"What if I told you it went well and I met the one?" Shiki said.

"You wouldn't" Rima said.

"You know me all too well" Shiki said

"So how was it really?" Ruka asked.

"I guess you can say not really well" Shiki said.

"Hey!"

Rima, Shiki and Ruka turned around, it was Aido.

"Hey Rima and Shiki, your camera shot is here" Aido said panting.

Rima and Shiki groaned.

Takuma was hiding behind palm tree and watching the crazy girls run past.

He sighed and started walking to some place on the beach. He saw Kain and some girl walking hand in hand.

Wow, Takuma thought, is that really Kain?

Takuma shrugged his shoulders and kept walking to some place.

Walking farther he saw rima, shiki, Ruka and Aido walking together.

Takuma ran toward them.

"Hey!" takuma said cheerfully.

"Hey" rima and shiki said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Takuma asked.

"They have a photo shoot" Aido said, "I wonder what's so bad about that?"

"Yeah, they should cheer up, it's cool" Ruka added.

Rima and Shiki glared at them and there conversation about "cool photo shoots".

* * *

><p>"So Kaaain" Kiyomi said, "please tell me about yourself"<p>

Silence.

"Heeellllooooo?" Kiyomi asked.

"Why don't you ever talk?" Kiyomi shrieked, "I want to hear your handsome low voice again!"

Kiyomi pouted, tried to pretend cry and even stomped her foot like a little girl, but of course Kain stayed silent.

"I knew it!" Kiyomi shrieked, "This is a hot guy trick! I got tricked by a jerk like you!"

Still silence.

"Never mind!" Kiyomi shouted dropping Kain's hand, I'll find a wayyyy better guy then youuuuuuu!" Kiyomi yelled over her shoulder as she walked off looking back as she did.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Right there! Perfect!" the director exclaimed through a mic, "this is the best beach scene ever!"<p>

Shiki and Rima leaned against each other in a pose, linked hand in hand under a palm tree. This was the worst beach day ever!

"Next scene!" shouted the director as the camera men got the last photo of the pose.

"Now it's kind of, of a, a scene you probably don't prefer" the director said slyly.

"What?" Rima asked in confusion.

"Um, let's get you in that bikini we got for you" the professional costume people said coming up behind the director.

They pulled Shiki and Rima in opposite directions with Rima shouting: "this is too awkward!"

Ruka was the very very first to see Rima in a bikini.

Rima came out hugging her body.

"You look sooo cute!" Ruka squealed.

"This is horrible!" Rima cried, "I can't go out there!"

"Sure you can!" Ruka said guiding Rima toward the cameras.

Rima was tempted to grab a towel that was hanging along the walls, she felt so naked!

Shiki came out, his buffness showing. The girls stared, he was so hot!

"You look great, man!" Aido said slapping shiki on the back, really hard.

"It's not gonna be that bad!" takuma said encouragingly.

"Yeah right" shiki mumbled.

Shiki's eyes looked up to see Rima and Ruka coming in.

Honestly he couldn't stop staring, Rima in a bikini!

"Hey" Rima mumbled embarrassed.

"Hey" shiki mumbled back trying to act normal but he was going crazy inside.

Rima couldn't stop herself from staring at shiki's . . . abs, the never before seen thing in her entire life that she and shiki had hung out.

The director and the camera men didn't notice the awkwardness that shiki and Rima were feeling.

Oh my god! Rima did not see that coming! The evil director made Rima be on top of shiki, like awkwardness. O_o

Shiki did not see that coming, he had to act like he was –untying the knot on Rima's bikini, while she was on top of him- O_o, but all he had to do was act.

This was so cruel! Taking advantage of the beach! Never ever have the photo shoot productions ever did this to them!

Ruka's mouth was in an o, put it was grinning too. Aido wanted to laugh and jump around at this, shiki! Man oh man! Takuma wasted to faint, poor shiki his friend!

There was towel on the warm summer sand, to Rima and shiki's mind it was dark, shady and evil.

The director pushed Shiki down on the towel, because shiki was too stiff to do it himself.

Rima stared shiki's wide abdomen, what are they going to do with these pictures? Rima thought as she knelt on her knees. . .


	4. Chapter 4: Yuka

**I'm SO sorry I didn't update for a LOONG time! I'm super super SORRY! Well here it is V** **1animeangel1**

* * *

><p>Rima felt an urging feeling, as if she wanted it. To lie on Shiki as if no one was there, but it was deep down inside.<p>

Shiki didn't feel so good himself._ Come on rima! Shiki thought, hurry and finish this!_

"Senri!" someone screamed.

Everybody jumped because it was a loud loud scream. Everyone turned.

It was yuka, the girl who tried to make out with shiki.

"Senri!" yuka screamed again, stomping through the crowds of camera men and staff, "I finally found you!"

Shiki sat up quickly and hid behind rima.

"Shiki?" rima asked, "Who is . . .?"

"Who are you!" Yuka screamed in rima's face, "why the HELL are you with my BOYFRIEND!"

"You're her what?" rima asked turning to shiki.

"It's a lie," shiki replied meekly.

"Eh!" Yuka screamed, "after what we did on the Ferris wheel of loooove!"

Rima turned to shiki again, "what is she saying?"

"I don't know," shiki said

The camera men stared at each other in confusing.

"What are you doing!" the director shouted, "film! Film!"

"Look I don't know who the hell you are but he is mine!" Yuka stated angrily.

Rima turned to Yuka then to Shiki, from Shiki to Yuka.

"Senri," Yuka cooed, "I know you love everything about me."

Takuma, Ruka and Aido stared at each other in confusing, what was going on? Who is this girl?

Ruka was the first to step out.

"Whoa whoa! I don't know who you are but this is a Shiki and Rima moment!"

Yuka whipped around, "WHO ARE YOU, ARE YOU DISTURBING ME AND SHIKI!"

Ruka backed away; this girl was just too freaky!

Aido bravely strolled in, "hey girl-

"MY NAME'S YUKA!" she shouted angrily

Aido backed up, "ok" he said meekly.

Yuka whipped her head back to Rima and Shiki.

Rima stood there frozen in fear, and Shiki ducked down.

"Senri," Yuka said nicely, "step away from the ugly girl, and come to meee"

"n-no?" Shiki said ever-so softly.

"WHATTTT!" Yuka screamed.

Everyone covered their ears.

"Now Senri, Come" Yuka said almost-kindly.

"Go Shiki!" everyone urged, no one wanted to get killed.

Shiki just stood there.

"you heard them Senri" Yuka said ,"come with me, before anyone gets hurt"

Everyone grimaced on the last part.

Finally Rima sighed and faced Yuka, "err. . Yuka. . is it?"

"Yes. .?" Yuka said through gritted teeth.

Rima took a breath,"Um. . well, me and Shiki-

"YOU AND SENRI HUH! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Yuka screamed.

"Well, I known him for a long time" Rima continued,"and .. well I know he doesn't like to flirt and everything-

"SO YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM HUH?" Yuka yelled some more.

Everyone grimaced and covered their ears.

Rima was getting scared now.

"Uh, well actually I know-

Just then they all heard running. Everyone turned to see Kain.

"Hey guys, I see-

"WHO ARE YOU?" Yuka screeched.

Kain backed away, "who are you?"

"I am Yuka, lover of Senri, enemy of anyone else who gets in our relationship" Yuka said.

"Lover of Shiki!" Kain laughed, turning to Shiki, "Shiki you really-

"EEH, THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Yuka screamed.

Kain backed away some more, "s-sorry"

The director finally couldn't take it anymore," this is getting nowhere guys, you better-"

"EH NO WHERE? THAN GIVE ME SENRI!" Yuka shouted.

The director was angry, "this "Senri" is a model, and we need to take "pretty pictures" of this "model" so we can put it in magazines for people to enjoy. . Don't you want to see "pretty-

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE I'M A LITTLE GIRL!" Yuka screamed, "oh and here"

Yuka handed them her whole purse, "a couple of hundreds and stuff, you can have it, if you give me Senri"

The director shook his head, "I don't want your lipstick and perfume, I want you to go awa-

"HOW DARE YOU!" Yuka screamed.

"It can't be helped, SECURITY!" the director shouted.

"Huh?" Yuka questioned as two strong men dragged her out, "WHAT LET ME GO YOU ******!"

Everyone watched as Yuka was dragged away.

"Anyways on with the shoot!" the director said rubbing his hands together.

"But. ." Rima and Shiki looks at each other.

"It'll be hot!" the director exclaims.

"Can we please do something else?" Rima and Shiki beg at the same time.

"Wha- fine" the director gives up.

* * *

><p>A few awkward photo shoots later. . .<p>

Rima, Shiki, Ruka, Kain, Aido and Takuma walked out into the hot blaring sun.

"That was really weird" Kain said.

"Indeed it was" Aido agreed.

"Shiki what exactly did you do?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing really" Shiki replied.

"We still have two hours before we have to head back" Aido says while looking at his watch.

"How about we go swimming?" Takuma suggested cheerfully.

"Eh, why not?" Ruka agrees.

Rima and Shiki groan.

* * *

><p>"GAAH!" Shiki Shrieked in surprise as Aido pushed him down into the salt water.<p>

Ruka and Rima were laughing as Shiki sputtered coming up and shoved Aido in roughly.

All of a sudden a HUGE wave swepst over everyone.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Takuma screamed.

Aido's head popped up, "eh- AHHHH!"

CrASh!~

"pwuuu!" Aido sputtered.

"KYAAAAA! FOUR CUTIE BOOYZ!"

Shiki, Takuma, Aido and Kain whipped around.

-Oh crap –

"RUUUUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Takuma screamed again.

"AHHHHHH," Aido screamed.

They all bolted.

"COME BACCCCKKK!" the combined fan girls screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back, I read through all the chapters and caught A LOT of grammar mistakes, and the plot is going nowhere, but thank you for reading ^^<strong>


End file.
